Kuma's Game
by KingdomKuroGeass
Summary: When Matthew, Gilbert, Gilbird, and Kumajiro are snowed in at Matthew's cabin, Gilbert somehow ends up trying to teach Kumajiro The Game. PruCan


**Ive been wanting to write this for so long you don't even know XD**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Hetalia, but if i did: Emus. lots and lots of Emus. Oh and a shitload of hats! Cause i mean, come on! Don't deny the awesomeness of Denmark's mini hat thingy! XD**

It was cold winter afternoon somewhere in Canada and since Matthew and Gilbert were now officially snowed in, Matthew decided it was a good idea to make some hot chocolate on their stove. Gilbert was lounging on the couch catching up with some of his reading when Kumajiro decided to waddle in with Gilbird perched on top of his head.

After wandering around the room for a few minutes, Kuma finally ends up in front of the book shelf that has a bunch of board games on the bottoms shelves and selected one to drag over to Gilbert's feet.

"Game?" Gilbert looked down at Matthew's beloved polar bear who was pawing at his leg and intently staring at him.

"Ksesesese! Hey Birdie! I just lost the game!" he yelled towards the kitchen.

"Gil! Your so immature!" whined Matthew.

..."Game?" came the call. Looking down, Gilbert once again found the little polar bear sitting on its haunches (more like sitting Gilbert's shoe) still pawing at his favorite fluffy pants of awesomeness.

"Nothing, Kuma" Gilbert sighed as he picked up the fluff ball and dropped him onto his lap. The bear rolled onto its back to bat at Gilberts hands before asking once again,

"Game?"

"Damn it! Stop making me lose the game!"

"Can Kuma play?"

"The games only for awesome people! Like me and Mattie!"

"Who?"  
"You know what, never mind!" Gilbert yelled, removing the polar bear from his lap and plopping him down on the cushion beside him.

"Play game!"

"Birdie! Control your bear!"

"Nah, Im good" the reply drifted in from the room over.

"But Matttieeeeeee! Im not a babysitter!"

"I wanna play game!"

Giving out a frustrated yell, he gave up. I mean, awesomely decided to tell Kuma to make him shut up.

"Okay listen up. There are 3 rules. Got it?" at this point Matthew left his post with the hot drinks in favor of standing in the doorway to watch his lover argue with his beloved polar bear.

"Rule one. Now that you know about the game, you are forever damned to play it.

Rule 2. If you think about the game, you lose the game.

Rule 3. If you lose the game, you must say it out loud so everyon-"

"who?"

"Shush! let me finish! If you lose you must say it so everyone around you will then lose the game too. Get it? Got it? Good."

"...I wanna play"

"You already are playing!"

"Who?"

"You!"

"You?"

"No you!"  
"Me?"

"Yes, Kuma, you!"

"...Who?"

"Argh! Never mind! Mattie is that hot chocolate ready yet?"

"Just about, ill go get some for us".

Walking back to the kitchen with a smile on his face, Matthew grabbed 2 mugs and had begun ladling in his infamous home-made maple hot chocolate, when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.

"One of these days, i swear i'm going to murder that unawesome cock block of a bear of yours." the albino sighed in his ear as he rested his head on the Canadian's shoulder.

"Aw, be nice! He's not a cock block!"

Topping off the mugs with some whipped cream and cinnamon, he finally managed to squirm out of his **((A/N boyfriend or husband, you guys choose :P i cant decide)) **hold and led him over to the couch. Once Gilbert was settled, Matthew made himself comfortable on the Prussian's lap as the two of them sipped their hot chocolates in a comfortable silence and just enjoying each other's company. Well they were until...

"Game?"

"...Okay Gil, you were right. Total cock block."

"Kesesesese, Ich liebe dich Vögelchen"

"Je t'aime aussi Gil"

* * *

**I know i should be working on Just a Dare, but i did have the chapter written...but it really was utter crap and so im redoing it. It has just been one medical problem after another for me right now and because my hands/wrists/fingers are effected, so its been really hard for me to type after a day of school _ i mean this story isnt that long and has taken me almost a week to type up. **

**Lol enough ranting on my part... I flipping adore Kumajiro, even though he is totally a cock block with Gilbird...i can see them teaming up with Japan and Hungary... **

**Oh and one last thing, has anyone heard of the new TV series, Revolution? If you havent i totally suggest it :D its pretty awesome! (In fact, i'm watching the newest episode right now :D )**

**-as always, sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes _ i'm trying to make sure i get everything, but its still hard XD**


End file.
